


Sky Tram Scene

by JudithWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Discrimination, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithWilde/pseuds/JudithWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the sky tram, stays on the sky tram. ;)<br/>A retelling of the movie scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Tram Scene

She listened carefully to his words. The story of Nick’s childhood experience made her want to hug him until his pain melted away. She knew what it felt like to be bullied for being prey, but what Nick recalled felt tragic. Judy wished, with what she knew was false hope, that it was the only time Nick had been hurt in that way. He leaned on the rail of the sky tram and stared down at the treetops as he finished. “I learned two things that day. One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me.” He spoke in a defeated tone that made Judy’s eyes grow misty. He doesn’t let anyone in?

Tentatively, she asked, “And two?”

“If the world’s only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there’s no point in trying to be anything else.” So that’s why.. Judy thought. She saw the kind of mammal he was when he had spoken up for her in front of Bogo. When she had believed that it was all over he had helped her. No, saved her from losing the one job she had ever truly wanted. “Nick, you are so much more than that.”

His body was angled away from her and he wouldn’t look in her direction. She moved towards him and lightly placed her paw his arm, hoping that the simple act would show him how important he had become to her. But he made no move and only continued staring out into the misty morning’s traffic, lost in thought.

Judy pressed her paw further just slightly to bring him out of his daze. She felt a warmth in her cheeks that came from touching him. And then he was looking at her, eyes wide and conflicted as if there was a war brewing in his mind. Judy fought the urge to look away and pleaded, “You can trust me when I say that it’s okay to be better than what everyone else sees. Because what I see is that you are more than some label. You’re smart and caring and-” He moved so quickly that Judy only had time to gasp before he pulled her towards him. Instantly, she was enfolded in his arms and the sheltered warmth made her hug him back. Judy noticed the rise and fall of his chest as Nick released a slow breath and, just like that, she was overcome with a sense of rightness. It prickled at her skin and sent thrills through her body.

Nicks chest vibrated as he murmured, “Jam cams.” Her breaths moved the soft fur of the arm pressing her against him. He smelled sweet and- wait what? Her brows drew together and Judy lifted her head to stare up at him. She began to ask a question but Nick answered before she could start. “There are traffic cameras all over the canopy so-” Judy let go and hopped back in excitement, causing her ears to spring back up. “What happened to that Jaguar, the traffic cams would have caught it!” The intimate atmosphere had dissipated just as quickly as it had come. “Bingo,” Nick answered, grinning down at her. Judy was so elated, she could have kissed him, but she settled for a playful arm punch. “Ha! Pretty sneaky, Slick!” Nick tapped on his chin in thought, speaking quickly. “However, if you didn’t have access to the system before I doubt Chief Buffalo Butt is gonna let you into it now.” Judy stopped bouncing in place and her ears fell. “Damn.” Then her eyes widened as an idea came to her. She smiled at Nick with determination in her eyes “ But I have a friend at city hall who might.”

The sun had now risen fully, making the reds and pinks of the misty sky transform into a light blue. Judy explained her relationship with Assistant Mayor Bellwether and how the Sheep had saved her job before as well. Nick nodded and cracked a joke about how long it would take for her to almost get fired again. Judy responded with a, slightly harder, punch in the arm. Moments later they got off of the sky tram and jogged to catch the 7 o'clock train. The doors closed just as they sped in. “Looks like we got here in the…Nick of time” Judy grinned up at Nick knowing her pun was pretty bad. She was holding onto the bar specifically made for shorter mammals and swayed every time the train jerked. Nick sighed, shaking his head, and bent to Judy’s level. “Let’s leave the jokes to me, Short Stuff.”

Judy watched his amused smile and wondered how she hadn’t felt awkward or uncomfortable when they had hugged. She had never really experienced closeness with anyone outside her family. It felt natural, though, like breathing, to be around Nick. On an impulse she leaned forward and kissed his nose. “Thanks for helping me with Bogo.” Nick’s brows rose high and he stood to his full height again. His expression puzzled her and, when he looked around the train, Judy followed his gaze. Mammals sitting in the seats nearest to them were whispering while others simply stared. Their show of affection had definitely woken up the inhabitants of the sleepy train. Nick shifted so that he wasn’t as close and looked down at his feet as if they were some fascinating novelty. She didn’t understand his response since she knew he wasn’t shy or easily embarrassed. Is it me?

Suddenly, Judy wanted to open the doors of the train and hurl herself out. Once again, she had acted without thinking and now Nick was avoiding her gaze. “So uh,” He glanced down at her, lowering his voice. “Y’know it’d probably be better if that didn’t happen in-” “Yeah I totally agree I was just kidding around.” Judy rushed the words out in an attempt to avoid further embarrassment. Nick lifted a brow and his expression told her that he saw right through the lie. He opened his mouth to say something and then seemed to change his mind. “Alright, Carrots.” He shook his head, smiling as the two got off the train and walked towards the building.


End file.
